


In the Beginning

by TookMeASecond



Series: What's Eating Sam Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Dirty Talk, Fack Fucking, Intersex Sam, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Sam has a pussy, Top Dean, Wincest - Freeform, brief topping from the bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13460199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: Sam grew up hiding a secret from the world minus one, Dean.  So, of course, when Sam gets curious he asks the only person he knows has his back.





	In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Clarice5x](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Clarice5x).



> Okay, so I wrote a prompt for intersex Dean and got a prompt for Sam with a pussy. This is short, cause it's kinda an experiment to see if I can do it. Wasn't too hard, right? Let me know if you like it, could turn into a series of 1-shots. Also, if you have suggestions for more don't be shy, ask away!
> 
> Thanks for the prompt Clarice5x!

One of the side effects of being the main caregiver for your younger brother since he was an infant is knowing said younger brother inside and out.  Even at four years old Dean had known enough to keep his baby brother's secret.  It really wasn't that hard.

 

John never questioned why Dean always volunteered to wash and change Sam.  Their father never really wanted to do it in the first place and he just figured Dean was taking his responsibility seriously.  And in a way he was, dean needed to keep Sam safe.

 

So when Sam started getting curious Dean answered all of his questions, never shied away or made Sam feel stupid.  He was the only one who could, after all.

 

“Dean?  Do you have a vagina, too?”  Dean scrunched his little nose and shuddered a bit.

 

“Don't call it that, nerd.  It's a pussy, just call it a pussy.”  It was Sam's turn to grimace.

 

“The book says it's a vagina.  And I'm not supposed to have it and a penis.”  Dean rolled his eyes and put his hands over his face.

 

“There's nothing wrong with you, Sammy.  You're just different, everyone is in some way or another.”  Sam nodded, but didn't look convinced.

 

A few years later, at sixteen, Sam was fidgeting at the table one night.  Dean puttered around the kitchen cleaning and fixing dinner while watching his brother.  Sam had been sitting there for an hour and hadn't gotten through a single page in the book.  His pen tapped the desk agitatedly.

 

Finally Dean's hand came down on the offending instrument and glared at his brother.  Sam didn't even look perturbed at the interruption.

 

“What's going on, Sam?  Your twitchy and you aren't reading.  Not doing drugs are you?”  Sam shook his head and put the pen down.

 

“Can I ask you a question?”  Dean turned back to the counter to drain some pasta.

 

“Sure, I always at least listen.”  With his back turned the older Winchester missed Sam's skeptical look.

 

“When did you lose your virginity?”  Dean cursed, loud, and dropped the strainer of pasta into the sink.  Sam watched his brother's shoulders tense as he ran cold water over his hand and gathered his composure.

 

“Uh, well, lets just say by your age I'd lost it.”  Sam rolled his eyes, he'd figured that much.

 

“Yeah, duh.  But I mean, if I'm supposed to keep my, extra parts, a secret how can I have a girlfriend.  Or boyfriend,” he said the last part a little slowly, trying to gauge how Dean was going to react.  To his credit the older boy just turned and smiled.

 

“Little Sammy got a crush on someone?”  Sam dropped his eyes as he felt his cheeks heat up.

 

“Not that it matters,” he mumbled, “not like I can date.  Or like I'll ever even kiss anyone.  I'm just a freak.”  The slamming of Dean's hand on the counter had Sam jump and look back up.  He was met with his brother's angry eyes.

 

“Not even close.  You're the smartest guy I know, you're pretty good looking.  And when you're not nervous or trying to impress anyone you're pretty funny.  You've got a lot to offer and anyone would be lucky to have you.  If they can't handle the  _ real _ you they don't deserve you.”  Sam peeked at him through his bangs and picked at his fingers.

 

“You think I'm good looking?”  Dean rolled his eyes but didn't turn in time to hide the grin on his face.

 

“Yeah, you know, if I were into scrawny virgins.”  Sam huffed a laugh.

 

“Hey, Dean?”  The older boy was a little more worried about the questions now that they'd just had that talk.

 

“Yeah, Sammy?”

 

“How did you learn how to kiss?”  This time Dean nearly choked on his spit.  Sam looked unperturbed at his floundering brother.

 

“All the heavy hitters tonight, huh, Sam?”  No answer.  Dean sighed and pulled out a chair next to Sam at the table.

 

“Listen, you’ve waited this long.  You might as well wait for the right person.  I know that sounds dumb, trust me.  But you’ll find someone you really like, someone you can trust.  And then they can show you.”  Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean, who looked confused for a second.

 

Until, of course, Sam leaned in and brushed his lips against his brothers.  It wasn’t really a kiss, at least Sam wouldn’t call it one.  Just touching his lips to Deans.  Because Sam really liked Dean, and he trusted him.  It was more of a question than a demand.  Sam backed away less than an inch and looked into Dean’s eyes.

 

Those green orbs flicked down to Sam’s lips and a flash of pink ran the seam of Dean’s as his tongue chased the taste of Sam.

 

“You sure about this?”  Dean’s voice was a whisper, something barely audible in the silence of the house around them.  His breath a warm caress against Sam’s own face.

 

This time when Sam leaned in Dean met him full force, reaching up to grip Sam’s hair in his hands, turning the boys head how he wanted it.  Sam’s hands came up and gripped Dean’s wrists, letting him take charge and lead by example.

 

Sam sighed when Dean licked over the spot where his lips were joined, opening hesitantly but sure.  Dean’s tongue was warm and wet and  _ strong  _ as it licked into Sam’s mouth.  Dean traced his teeth and his cheeks, playing with Sam’s own tongue as he shifted in his seat to face his brother.

 

Then the front door opened.

 

By the time their father turned to enter the kitchen Dean was at the sink, rinsing the spaghetti in cool water.  Sam had his pen back in hand and was hunched over his book, one leg shaking a wildly.

 

“Boys.  Dinner smells good, Dean.  I have time for a shower?”  John greeted each son with a slap on the shoulder.

 

“Yes, sir.  Should be about fifteen minutes.”  Dean didn’t bother turning around when he spoke but he did say ‘sir’ and he was making dinner, John eyed his back but let it go.

 

“Perfect.  I’ll be right back then.”

 

~*~

 

By the time Sam was eighteen he knew practically everything there was to know about sex and his body.  There wasn't too much information out there for guys like him.  Even if you considered the porn stash he found on Dean's computer, that had been an interesting night.  Dean still thought it was a secret.

 

Sam's head was tossed back and he had a hand on the top of the headboard in front of him, the other fisted in the hair on the head between his legs.  His skin was damp with sweat and his thighs were burning.

 

“That's it, Sammy.  Fuck yourself open on my thumb.  I'm gonna fuck your tight pussy on my cock, while I shove this vibrator in your ass.  Sam groaned and ground down on the fingers in his ass and tongue on his clit.  His cock was resting hard against his stomach, neglected and red.

 

“Oh, fuck, Dean!  I'm gonna come!”  Dean closed his lips over Sam's swollen little clit and hummed while flicking his tongue.  He reached up to clamp a hand around the base of Sam's cock, just in case.  Sam stilled, his muscles locked tight and his hips twitching as his inner muscles spasmed with his clitoral orgasm.

 

His muscles hadn't even finished twitching when Dean had thrown him off and flipped him to his stomach.  Sam went willingly and pliant.

 

“Got that pussy nice and tight for me?  Get you to come and you get all fuckin’ sensitive.  Makes my fuckin’ mouth water.”  Dean’s dirty walk was legendary.  Sam had heard it through walls a while before it was growled into his ear.  And it only got better.

 

With no more warning than Dean kneeing Sam's legs wider he was filled, balls deep.  Dean groaned above him, holding still for a second, probably to hold off coming himself.  Sam grinned and squeezed his muscles.

 

“Little shit,” Dean ground out as he smacked a hand down on an ass cheek.  “Fuck, Sammy, so hot and tight.”  Dean lowered his chest to Sam's back, pinning him to the mattress as he started moving his hips.

 

He'd pull most of the way out, to drive back in, tilting his hips to find that right angle.  He'd been more than apprehensive about starting this thing with his brother, but that didn't last long.  He'd always known he was bi and Sam was the best of both worlds.  His brother was capable of three types of orgasms, two of them could be multiples.  He didn't know it, but Sam was the inspiration for a large section of Dean's porn collection.

 

Sam's first orgasm that night had been when Dean played with his clit.  The one he was aiming for now was Sam's G-spot.  He could get Sam to come with those two all fucking night.  Once Sam's cock went off he was done.

 

Then Sam's back arched the best he could with Dean's added weight on top of him and he cried out.  Dan grinned and grunted before pulling out and yanking Sam's hips so he was on his knees.  He shoved back in and worked the angle to hit that spot.

 

Sam widened his knees and pushed back into his brother's thrusts, his hands flat on the headboard for leverage.

 

“You better tell me when you're coming.  You gonna make that pussy squirt for me?”  Sometimes Dean could get Sam to squirt, those were his favorite.

 

“Fuck!  Yes, please, don't stop.”  Dean grinned and kept the same pace while thrusting harder.  Then he started rubbing a thumb over Sam's asshole.  The furled muscle fluttered a bit before relaxing under the pressure.  Dean had already been fingering it so it was ready for him.

 

“God damn, do it.  Come on my cock, fuck yourself back on me.”  Without missing a beat Dean's hips stilled and Sam took over, lurching back to impale his pussy on his brother's cock.  A couple thrusts in Dean let his thumb slip in.  He massaged more than fucked but that was it for Sam.

 

He pressed his hips back and ground them in small circles, coming hard and gripping his brother's cock.

 

“Fuck yeah, Sam.  Fuck!”  Dean started pounding Sam's sensitive channel again, coming deep inside and rubbing his rim through it.  Just as Dean emptied his balls Sam came again with another cry, his vaginal walls squeezing Dean's soft cock out as his own cock emptied on the bed.

 

They collapsed down into the damp sheets, breathing hard and rubbing on each other.  Dean reached down and smacked Sam's ass once before rolling out of bed on shaky legs.

 

“C’mon, up.  Dad’ll be home sometime today.  You need to change these sheets.  Sam groaned and rolled onto his back, his pussy lips were swollen and red, the slightest peek of come dripping out.

 

“Why don't we ever do it in your bed?” Sam asked following Dean's movements as he pulled on his jeans. Dean looked up at him with a cocky grin that faltered at the sight of his debauched little brother.  His eyes darkened as they focused between Sam's legs.

 

The younger man grinned and lazily reached down to shift his soft cock out of the way, then arched, stretching and groaned.  Dean licked his lips as he crawled back onto the bed and shoved his face in Sam's groin, licking and sucking whatever skin he could find.

 

Lucky for Sam, unlike his cock, when his clit got more sensitive it felt better, not worse, to have it played with.  Dean's movements calmed down as he slowly cleaned his spend out of Sam's warm pussy, bringing him to orgasm one more time before forcing himself to shower while Sam did laundry.


End file.
